


Cheiro e Aromas

by Nathysama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, BL, Especial de Natal, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathysama/pseuds/Nathysama
Summary: Com a chegado do fim do ano, Stiles tinha certeza de três coisas. (1) o mês mal tinha começado e já não tinha quase nenhum dinheiro na carteira. (2) As tão almejadas férias pareciam ser um sonho distante, com um prazo apertado para a finalização de um projeto publicitário, teria sorte se conseguisse terminar tudo antes do Natal. (3) Passaria as festas, provavelmente, longe de casa e sozinho. Quando quis dizer sozinho, significava solteiro, já que todos os seus amigos tinham suas respectivas caras metades, o que também significava um final do ano a qual teria que segurar vela. Na verdade, ele seria a personificação de um candelabro, pela quantidade de velas que iria segurar ao longo das festas de confraternização.Mas talvez esse fim de ano fosse diferente...E tudo começou com um camisa.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	1. E tudo começa com uma camisa...

Com a chegado do fim do ano, Stiles tinha certeza de três coisas. (1) o mês mal tinha começado e já não tinha quase nenhum dinheiro na carteira. (2) As tão almejadas férias pareciam ser um sonho distante, com um prazo apertado para a finalização de um projeto publicitário, teria sorte se conseguisse terminar tudo antes do Natal. (3) Passaria as festas, provavelmente, longe de casa e sozinho. Quando quis dizer sozinho, significava _solteiro_ , já que todos os seus amigos tinham suas respectivas caras metades, o que também significava um final do ano a qual teria que _segurar vela._ Na verdade, ele seria a personificação de um candelabro, pela quantidade de velas que iria segurar ao longo das festas de confraternização...

Sendo um ômega as coisas complicavam ainda mais. Parecia que a época natalina era uma espécie de período de cio coletivo. Não, ele não estava exagerando. É como se fosse propagado uma estranha mensagem subliminar que _era a sua última chance de conseguir se atar a alguém_. Um ômega ou um alfa sem par no final do ano era sinônimo de _derrota_ e seria _digno de pena_. Lógico que isso tudo era só uma fantasia criada para justificar o sexo casual e as tentativas (por vezes inconvenientes) de flertes.

Stiles não gostava de sentir essa pressão de _ficar com alguém_ só para satisfazer uma convenção social. Ok...Talvez se sentisse meio deprimido por não ter encontrado _O Alfa ideal_. Mas, para ser sincero consigo mesmo, não estava procurando com afinco... Havia outras formas de se satisfazer que não envolviam a presença de outra pessoa.

_Quem você está querendo enganar? Você está na maior SECA..._

Tentou ignorar a verdade por trás das palavras proferidas por sua mente. Já basta ser um candelabro na forma humana, agora até sua própria consciência precisa jogar na sua cara o quão _desesperado por contato humano (ou de um Alfa bem bonitão)_ ele estava?

Stiles continuou seu trajeto de retorno para casa. O frio começou a incomodá-lo. Tal sensação fez que recordasse outra grande certeza de sua vida: não tinha muitos agasalhos para a estação invernal que se iniciava. Isso somado com o fato de não ter muito dinheiro reduzia as possibilidades de solução...

– E agora? – questionou a si mesmo. Como se o universo estivesse o ouvido e resolvido intervir em seu drama de vida, ao fim da rua avistou um Brechó. Pelo visto, mudar sua rota habitual de retorno ao lar tinha suas recompensas!

Stiles não pensou duas vezes antes de adentrar na loja de roupas usadas. O local era bastante grande, com diversas fileiras repletas de roupas dos mais diversos tipos. Havia desde camisas floridas ao estilo havaiano, como casacos de pele (falsa ou verdadeira? Não sabia).

Apesar de ter uma placa indicando a fileira aonde se encontrava as roupas para o inverno, Stiles se viu atraído para um canto obscuro da loja. O que o atraiu? Foi o cheiro. A capacidade olfativa de ômegas e alfas era prodigiosa, principalmente pertinente aos ferormônios. Aliás, o aroma dessas substâncias químicas orgânicas influi e muito no comportamento desses indivíduos em particular. Stiles era contra essa ideia de ser controlado por seus instintos fisiológicos, até se achava quase que imune a tudo isso...

Mas ali estava ele, farejando e seguindo uma trilha de odor estranhamente inebriante. Ao fim, encontrou o que estava rastreando, uma pilha confusa de roupas jogadas sobre uma bancada. Pelo cheiro difuso advindo da pilha, sabia que eram roupas recém-doadas. Mesmo com tamanha mistura de odores, Stiles ainda foi capaz de identificar a fonte do seu interesse.

Um camisa de lá de coloração azul marinho. Stiles percebeu que o tamanho da vestimenta era bem (com ênfase no _bem_ ) maior que o seu tamanho. Claramente deveria ter sido de um alfa.

– Maldita anatomia. – Resmungou lançando um olhar fulminante para a camisa, como se ela fosse a culpada pelo o injusto fato de os Alfas serem gigantes metidos a deuses-gregos e os ômegas serem esguios, como fosse uma versão _pocket_ e fofinhados _betas_.

Mas isso não era um problema de verdade. Aproximou a camisa de seu nariz e inspirou profundamente. Céus...Aquilo era o nirvana! Seu corpo vibrou, literalmente. Suas glândulas olfativas estavam em êxtase.

Como algo sujo e usado podia cheirar tão bem!

E o pior, não sabiam _nem_ como descrever o cheiro. Era como se seu cérebro fosse incapaz de por em palavras. E será que havia palavras adequadas para descrever a sensação que estava sentindo?

_Droga, estou filosofando sobre o cheiro de uma camisa? Daqui a pouco irei escrever um poema!_

– Não está a venda.

Stiles quase tivera um ataque cardíaco ao perceber que havia mais uma pessoa ali o flagrando em seu momento íntimo de aromaterapia. Uma garota, mascando chiclete, o observava com um olhar crítico.

– He He... – Stiles lançou uma risada nervosa, sem saber o deveria falar.

– Não está a venda. – Voltou a repetir, estourando uma bolha de chiclete – Ainda irá passar pela a lavanderia para retirar os cheiros. É a lei, sabe? Qualquer peça doada deve ser limpa antes de colocada à venda.

– S-sim. Lógico que sei disso. – Como o odor era extremamente importante na vida de um Alfa e Ômega, era preferível evitar inconvenientes como vender roupas com cheiros de seus antigos donos.

– Então... – A menina focou seus olhos na camisa que ainda continuava nas mãos de Stiles.

– Eu já iria devolver! – Falou, talvez alto até demais – Eu só peguei porque tinha um chei...UMA COR maravilhosa! Tipo, azul é minha cor preferida, ressalta o castanho escuro dos meus olhos, sabe?

– Aham. – Mais um estouro de uma bolha de chiclete.

– Aqui. Estou devolvendo. Desculpe. – Fungou um pouco – Estou meio gripado hoje, nem percebi o cheiro...

– Certo... – A adolescente persistia em seu claro julgamento. Stiles gostaria de ter um poder especial de desaparecimento. Que os deuses divinos do _mico_ e da _vergonha alheia_ se compadecessem de seu martírio e conjurassem um buraco aonde Stiles iria se esconder por toda a eternidade.

Mas os deuses deviam estar ocupados, pois nenhum buraco magicamente apareceu e Stiles continuou ali, sofrendo.

– Stephanie! Você já arrumou o corredor 2? – Alguém gritou na frente da loja. A adolescente praguejou baixinho e lançou um novo olhar de censura. Stiles rapidamente colocou a camisa na pilha de roupas doadas.

– Existem outras roupas azuis por aí... – Falou fazendo um gesto com a mão para indicar o resto da loja – Só procurar.

– Irei fazer isso. – Garantiu Stiles.

– Stephanieeee! – Gritaram novamente.

– Já vou! – A minha gritou de volta. Stiles deu alguns passos, fingindo ir para o corredor vizinho. Contou até 100 e retornou, sorrateiro, para o local das roupas doadas.

– O que _diabo_ estou fazendo? – Questionou enquanto surrupiava a camisa azul.

Não era um roubo. Ele iria pagar por isso. Tecnicamente não era uma coisa ruim de se fazer. Continuou andando pelos corredores, fingindo olhar outras peças. Como iria _comprar_ a camisa se ela não tinha nem etiqueta de preço?

– Pai... Me desculpa. – Suplicou ao seu aposentando progenitor, ex-xerife de uma cidade do interior. Fez esse pedido pois estava prestes a cometer um delito.

Não...Ele não iria roubar, só...Colocou a etiqueta de preço de uma roupa na _sua_ camisa.

Com hesitação, se aproximou do caixa. Nunca fora um individuo muito religioso, mas se viu rezando para todos os deuses existentes para que a rapaz que estava por trás da caixa-registradora não fosse um Alfa ou um Ômega, afinal, se o fosse sentiria o cheiro da camisa e Stiles seria _pego_ no flagra.

Tecnicamente não seria preso, mas a vergonha atrelada a um Ômega solteiro tentando comprar uma roupa usada de um Alfa era demais. Era como colocar um Outdoor em sua cabeça indicado: DESESPERADO. Ou pior TARADO.

Na verdade, o pior mesmo era que Stiles já se considerava _um desesperado e tarado_.

– Aqui. – Colocou a camisa no balcão.

– Só deseja isso, senhor? – O rapaz sequer o olhou no rosto, colocando a camisa em saco.

– S-sim.

Stiles pagou e se controlou imensamente para não correr da loja, como se tivesse _praticado um ato ilícito_. O que de fato tinha cometido. Contudo, para apaziguar a sua consciência, segurava o recibo de compra para demonstrar que tinha _pagado_ e uma transação comercial no mundo capitalista deveria valer como uma oferenda ao um deus primitivo! Com o dinheiro, tinha _comprado_ a sua inocência.

– Eu não sou estranho. – Garantiu a si mesmo, baixinho. Saiu da loja a passos demasiados lentos.

– Eu não sou estranho. – Repetiu o mantra até chegar a sua casa. Repetiu mais algumas vezes, antes de se deitar em sua cama e abraçar a camisa azul com afeição. Cheirando e degustando do aroma indescritível da camisa.

Ficara excitado. Tivera uma ereção. Com o rosto ainda afundando na lã azulada, se masturbou com rapidez.

Sentiu culpa observando o seu gozo melado em suas mãos.

– Não sou estranho... – Sussurrou, sem muita convicção.

~***~

– Parabéns! – Foi a primeira coisa que seu melhor amigo disse ao vê-lo no escritório na manhã seguinte.

– Não é meu aniversário, Scott. E você sabe disso. – Respondeu Stiles, franzido o cenho.

– Não seja bobo! – Riu o rapaz sentando-se na mesa a frente do ômega. Os dois compartilhavam a mesma sala.

– Bem, devo ser mesmo muito _bobo_ por não entender a felicitação. Ou é falta de cafeína, ainda não tenho a dose de café necessária para desvendar enigmas. Por mais _bobos_ que eles sejam. – Tagarelou roubando a caneca de café do seu amigo e sorvendo o líquido com avidez.

– Você sabe que eu acabei de beber isso aí? Minha saliva pode estar misturada no café e tudo mais...

– Primeiro lugar a cafeína e depois a higiene. – Declarou Stiles, com seriedade – Isso é a sua culpa, devia ter trazido uma caneca de café para mim.

– O seu namorado pode não gostar...

Por mais que Stiles prezasse o café como um líquido sagrado a ser cultuado, as palavras de Scott o fizeram cuspir o que tinha acabado de beber.

– Eca! Stiles! Essa sua falta de prioridade na higiene é preocupante! – Choramingou Scott limpando o seu lado da mesa.

– O que você disse? Namorado? De onde você tirou isso?

– Bem... – Scott corou e coçou o seu queixo – Eu senti o seu cheiro. Digo, você está com um cheiro de _Alfa_ misturado ao seu cheiro. Então, presumi...

– AH...Isso... – Stiles riu de forma descontrolada, obviamente nervoso – Não tem nenhum Alfa. Ou melhor, tem, mas não fisicamente falando. Bem, deve existir fisicamente, pois afinal, desse modo como a _camisa_ existiria? Seria simplesmente estranho se ele não existisse! Mas o que quero dizer que para mim ele não passa de um cheiro e não um ser real, entende?

– Hã? – O rapaz franziu o cenho, claramente confuso.

– Er... – Como resposta Stiles desabotoou a sua camisa branca só para exibir, abaixo dela, um camisa de lá azulada.

– Hã? – Scott repetiu a _pergunta_ , mirando o amigo com preocupação.

– Digamos que fui a um brechó. Comprei uma camisa. – Explicou.

– Eles costumam lavar esse tipo de coisa. Tipo, sendo um Alfa não gostaria que minha roupa fosse vendida com o meu cheiro por aí! Quantos ômegas poderiam comprar só por sentirem o meu cheiro...

– Scott, menos. Baixa a bola, sim? Nem todos os ômegas são tão desesperados assim para _qualquer_ Alfa. Só a Alisson gostou do seu cheiro e ela nem é _ômega._ – Frisou começando a abotoar a camisa.

Scott rosnou, uma das qualidades de ser um Alfa é capacidade de _rosnar_ que nem um cachorro raivoso, mas no caso de Scott McCall era mais para um Chihuahua, de modo que Stiles nem se sentiu ameaçado com a demonstração de irritação de seu melhor amigo.

– E _eles_ lavam a roupa. Não foi culpa da loja. Eu meio que peguei e comprei a camisa desse jeito, sem eles desconfiarem.

Um silêncio nada reconfortante se instaurou na sala.

– Stiles...

– Não me olhe assim, Scott! Não tem nada de estranho no que estou fazendo.

Scott pigarreou.

– Er...Lógico que não.

– Só é uma camisa. Estou usando porque estou com frio. Se não percebeu, estamos no inverno.

– Dentro do escritório tem aquecedores. – Destacou Scott mais logo se calou ao perceber o olhar fulminante do ômega.

– Bem... Devemos começar a trabalhar, não é? A campanha publicitária não se faz sozinha! – Stiles disse tentando mudar de assunto. Scott assentiu com entusiasmo, obviamente também desejando não perpetuar naquela _estranha_ conversa.

~***~

Fim de mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Stiles estava irritado, não só pelo fato de Scott ficar o olhando de um jeito esquisito, como também pela a falta do _cheiro_. A camisa estava perdendo o seu cheiro característico e isso estava afetando o seu humor drasticamente.

Já estava diante do mesmo Brechó do dia anterior. Sim, tinha repensado os prós e contras de voltar ali, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

Entrou e começou a sua busca. Ou melhor, rastreio. Contudo, diferente da outra vez, não havia nenhum cheiro inebriante no ar. Decepcionado, começou a vasculhar as fileiras de roupa buscando por um casaco. De fato, precisa de roupas para o inverno, não tinha esquecido daquela necessidade.

 _Bem, foi bom o quanto durou_. Pensou enquanto verificava um casaco de pele.

 _Pelo menos amanhã Scott vai deixar de me olhar como se eu fosse um ômega carente esquisito_.

– Será que mataram dálmatas para fazer essa pele? 101? – Questionou pegando um longo sobretudo felpudo com um padrão branco e preto – Cruella De Vill existe e doou sua roupa para um Brechó...

Enquanto analisava o casaco, não percebeu a presença de outra pessoa no corredor. Bem, passou a perceber essa presença quando foi empurrado de encontro aos casacos de pele.

Confuso, Stiles se viu cara-a-cara com um homem que mesmo sendo incrivelmente bonito estava extraordinariamente irritado. Stiles até gostaria de dizer para que ele parasse de franziu o cenho desse jeito, criando verdadeiras cordilheiras dos Andes em sua testa. Ou que parasse de rosnar. Tais atitudes não eram nada apreciáveis para desenvolver uma boa primeira impressão.

– Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Só então notou algo. O Cheiro. Ele tinha retornado e com todo a força. Stiles, por um momento se sentiu meio tonto com tamanho impacto sensorial.

– Por que você está com o meu cheiro?

Stiles piscou uma vez. E mais outra. Olhos azuis fitava olhos castanhos confusos. E então...

 _Plim_!

Esse era o som da _ficha caindo._

Tudo fazia sentindo.

Ali, na sua frente estava o Alfa dono da camisa Azul.

– Er... Oi? – Saudou Stiles. Novamente rogou pelo poder de desaparecimento. Um buraco? Nada... Os deuses o haviam abandonado a própria sorte. Sorte essa que pelo visto, Stiles não tinha nenhuma.


	2. E mais camisas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo! Yeah!
> 
> Essa história foi inspirada em uma fanfic que li em inglês, para caso vocês queiram ler também. O nome ""I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you" de LunaCanisLupus_22 (link> https://www.ao3.org/works/12299730).  
> Só foi inspirada, viu? Não é uma tradução ou algo do tipo. Recomendo lerem!

O misterioso dono da camisa azul nada disse em relação a saudação "amigável" de Stiles. Os dois estavam ainda ali, parados em uma posição muito comprometedora: Stiles pressionado de encontro aos casacos e o _misteriosos dono da camisa azul_ o encurralando com o seu corpo musculo e o distraindo com o seu cheiro.

_Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!_

Por mais que a posição em que encontravam muito lembravam as fantasias que Stiles costumava ter em seus momentos íntimos, não podia esquecer que _aquilo_ não era fruto de sua imaginação fértil e que ali estava um alfa bastante irritado por algo estúpido que Stiles tinha feito. Tais fatores deviam ser o suficiente para apagar o sentimento de excitação que estava sentindo e substituir por algo mais adequado a situação, como apreensão e embaraço.

– Ei! Será que você poderia se afastar um pouco? Não acho que é assim que pessoas normais e civilizadas conversam! – Disse isso tentando afastar a montanha de músculos de perto de si, pelo menos isso parecia ter surtido algum efeito. Não que Stiles tivesse força o suficiente para mover um Alfa, mas o referido alfa perecia ter despertado do torpor raivoso em que se encontrava.

– Desculpe. – Murmurou, dando um passo para trás, mas o espaço entre eles ainda era de poucos centímetros de distância. Em outras palavras, _Stiles ainda estava encurralado_.

Ele tinha cabelos escuros curtos. Barba por fazer, que não conferia um aspecto relaxado, pelo contrário, parecia conferir um grau maior de beleza rustica. Rosto atraente que parecia ter sido moldado por um habilidoso artista. Olhos azuis penetrantes. E tudo isso somado com o fato dele estar usando uma jaqueta de couro, o resultado não podia ser outro: um Stiles totalmente apaixonado.

Não, apaixonado não. Era só uma atração momentânea causada simples fato do Alfa preencher todas as categorias que faziam o _tipo_ de Alfa que Stiles queria para si.

Simplesmente isso.

– E então? – Inqueriu o alfa cruzando os braços diante do peito – Qual é a explicação?

– Cof...Cof... – Stiles forçou uma tosse – Eu nem sei do que você está falando. Seu cheiro em mim? Estou gripado faz alguns dias...Então posso não ter notado o odor da camisa quando a comprei...

O alfa se aproximou e teve a audácia de o farejar. Bem perto do pescoço de Stiles, a qual pode sentir o ar quente emitido pela a boca do alfa, bem como se entorpecer com o cheiro dele.

Stiles se sentiu vacilar, ainda mais quando o alfa se afastou. Quase tombando para frente, para se afundar nos braços convidativos do alfa. Não tão convidativos assim, afinal, o referido alfa ainda tinha os braços cruzados diante do peito e um olhar nada amigável, mas o instinto ômega meio que alterada a percepção das coisas.

Stiles sacudiu a cabeça, tentando dissipar tais desilusões. Tinha que ser racional e encontrar uma forma de escapar da _furada_ que tinha se metido.

– Ficar cheirando outras pessoas, assim do nada, não é algo muito educado de se fazer! – acusou Stiles.

– E mentir? Também acho que não seria algo _educado_ de se fazer. – respondeu o alfa.

– Mentir?

– Sim, o oposto de dizer a verdade.

– Eu sei o que _mentir_ significa. – Bufou Stiles, indignado.

– Sabe mesmo? – O alfa deu um meio sorriso. Por acaso ele estava se divertido com tudo aquilo?

– Eu pude detectar a _mentira_ em seu cheiro. – Explicou.

– Agora _quem_ está mentido? Não acho que alfas tenham essa capacidade de _detecção_! Vocês podem ser _bons_ mas não tão _bons_ assim!

Se alfa ficou irritado pela resposta de Stiles não demonstrou, apenas continuou falando:

– Alfas são conhecidos por seu excelente olfato, alguns até conseguem polir essas habilidades para discernir essências referente a determinados comportamentos humanos. Por isso, Alfas são recrutados para comporem a polícia e outras profissões investigativas.

– Quanta besteira. – Agora era a vez de Stiles cruzar os braços diante do peito e fitar o alfa bonitão com descrença. Não sabia se de fato o que alfa dizia era verdade, afinal, sua experiência com alfas não era muita extensa. Scott podia ser seu melhor amigo desde a infância, mas sua "alfacidade" não parecia ser muito _apurada_ ao ponto de ser comparada com os alfas dominantes. Mesmo assim, não achava que alfas seriam capazes de tamanha proeza! A natureza seria muito injusta dando tantas qualidades a um alfa! Eles não são semi-deuses! Só parecem com um por causa do corpo escultural, altura e força, mas era só isso!

– Bem... – O alfa deu os ombros – Acha mesmo que devo acreditar que por estar "gripado" você não foi capaz de detectar o cheiro da minha camisa?

– Pois é... Gripes são assim. Catarro entupindo o nariz meio que impede de farejas as coisas, sabe?

– O que você está querendo dizer que a culpa é do brechó? Foi ele que te vendeu uma camisa _não lavada_. Se isso for verdade, esse estabelecimento comercial está burlando com a lei e deve ser denunciado.

 _Oh! Merda!_ Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. Não tinha imaginado as consequências que sua pequena _mentira_ a esse ponto.

– Eu devo reclamar com o gerente. Afinal, trata-se do meu _cheiro_ que está sendo comercializado. – Falou isso e começou a se encaminhar em direção ao caixa.

Stiles segurou o braço do outro, impedindo que continuasse.

– Não! Você não precisa fazer isso!

– Como não? – Alfa ergueu suas estupidas sobrancelhas atraentes.

– Você não disse que eu estava mentindo? Cadê toda a sua convicção de momentos atrás?

– Humm? – Um sorriso se fez nos lábios do alfa, um sorriso do tipo _arrogante_ que deixou Stiles com uma incrível vontade de socá-lo e também de beijá-lo, só para depois socá-lo de novo. Sim, a mente de Stiles não estava funcionando muito bem no momento.

– Por acaso você está defendendo a loja em detrimento de sua inocência?

– Merda...Você fala muito difícil, sabia disso? – Resmungou sem saber o que devia fazer. Seu senso de justiça o impedia que deixasse que o alfa continuasse, mas ao impedi-lo era como assinar seu atestado de _culpado_. E agora? Estava vivendo um impasse.

– Você tem razão em uma coisa... – O alfa falou se desvencilhando das mãos de Stiles.

– Do que? – Franziu o cenho, não gostando do tom que o outro estava usando.

– Detectar uma mentira é impossível. Mas... Detectar se alguém está doente ou não. Isso eu consigo fazer, afinal o odor de alguém que não está saudável é bem característico, ainda mais quando consome algum remédio.

O alfa se aproximou ao mesmo tempo que Stiles se afastou. Mas o _dono da camisa azul_ era rápido. Capturou o pulso do ômegaantes que esse fugisse.

– Quer saber? Não sinto nenhum cheiro de doença vindo de você. – Sussurrou a poucos centímetros de distância do rosto agora pálido de Stiles.

_Nossa ele tinha cílios bem longos. E os olhos então? Pareciam o céu azul de um quente dia de verão...E que boca. Carnuda. Deliciosa? Gostaria de provar..._

_Stiles! Esse não é o momento de ficar prestando atenção nisso!_

_Droga! É verdade!_

Stiles agradecia que parte de sua mente ainda tinha se mantido sã ao ponto de alertá-lo sobre o perigo da situação. O que iria fazer? Antes que pensasse em alguma coisa, só para piorar ainda mais as coisas, outro personagem foi adicionado a sua _comédia trágica_.

– Vocês precisam de ajuda? – Perguntou uma atendente do brechó. Mas não era _qualquer_ atendente, tinha que ser justamente aquela que tinha flagrado Stiles no dia anterior. A adolescente do _chiclete de nome Stephanie_!

Stiles ao vê-la começou a entrar em pânico. Ela podia confirmar todas as suspeitas do _alfa_. Bem, já estava bastante claro que tinha mentido e que tinha "pego" a camisa pelo fato dela ter o aramo do alfa, mas isso não significava que Stiles queria ficar ali sendo alvo de acusações ou coisa pior! Por isso, não hesitou tomar medidas drásticas.

– Ai! – Rosnou o alfa ao sentir sua canela ser chutada. O golpe o fizera diminuir a força pelo qual segurava o ômega que aproveitou o momento para _fugir_.

~***~

– Perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito. – Falou ofegante sentando em um balanço em um parquinho infantil de uma praça qualquer. Tinha corrido sem rumo (feito cego em um tiroteio!) de modo que nem sabia aonde estava, mas essa era a última de suas preocupações.

– Nunca mais passarei na frente daquele brechó! – prometeu a si mesmo – E nem vou entrar nele! Ou em nenhuma outra loja do tipo! Vou fazer todas as minhas compras _online_! Melhor ainda, irei costurar todas as minhas roupas do zero! Me tornarei um alfaiate a partir de agora!

As promessas continuaram a serem feitas conforme o sentimento de pesar começa a ser formar em seu peito. Com lentidão, desabotoou a sua camisa branca só para revelar a camisa de lã por baixo.

Quantos problemas _aquela_ camisa tinha causado. E para quê? O cheiro do _alfa_ agora só era um vestígio mínimo no tecido. Com todo aquele _correr_ e _suor_ gerou como consequência a absorção do cheiro de Stiles na camisa, de modo que agora ela tinha perdido sua _utilidade_.

– Realmente... _Perfeito_. – Se sentia perdido e desamparado.

_Eu não acredito que estou lamentando por uma camisa! É como eu estivesse de luto ou algo parecido!_

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando se desvencilhar daqueles pensamentos depressivos. Não podia esquecer que era _só_ uma camisa. Era _só_ um cheiro. E mesmo que o alfa a qual ela pertencesse fosse muito atraente, era bem provável que ele assinasse uma ordem de restrição ou algo do tipo caso Stiles se aproximasse. Em outras palavras, tinha que _esquecer tudo isso_!

– Droga! – Chutou a areia por debaixo dos pés, quase se desequilibrando do balanço – Isso é tudo culpa daquela alfa! Quem manda ser tão sexy e ter um cheiro viciante? Hein? Aquele jeitão dele, músculos, olhos e mais suas roupas...Tudo devia ser contra lei! Tipo uma lei para preservação da sanidade dos ômegas solteirões e carentes como eu...Digo...Droga! Eu não estou tão carente assim! Ouviu bem, alfa bonitão? Se eu quiser eu posso sim encontrar outro alfa em qualquer hora e lugar! E eu não iria roubar as roupas deles como uma espécie de louco pervertido!

Para completar o seu manifesto gritou:

– Sua camisa não era _tão especial assim_!

Um sentimento de satisfação o dominou, mesmo que tal sensação não tenha durado muito tempo.

Um pigarro revelando que Stiles não estava sozinho no parquinho.

Neste momento, sua mente chegou a duas conclusões avassaladoras:

1\. Naquela hora, não havia nenhuma criança no local e mesmo que houvesse, não é comum que crianças soltem algum pigarro;

2\. O cheiro tinha voltado (com ênfase no O, artigo definido!).

– Oh! Merda... – praguejou caindo para trás do balanço. Caindo de pernas para o alto na areia fofa. Mesmo estando de cabeça para baixo para o mundo, pode visualizar a figura do _misterioso dono da camisa azul_ o mirando com preocupação.

– Você está bem? – Questionou.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Stiles tentou recuperar o pouco da compostura que lhe restava. Rolou na areia, mas ao se levantar acabou por bater no balanço. Palavrões foram proferidos. Sua dignidade destruída.

– Quer ajuda?

– Eu estou bem... – Se levantou por fim, cambaleante. Sua roupa estava toda suja de areia. Um calo se formava em sua testa. Devia estar _lindo_ , sabia disso...A perfeita figura de um homem equilibrado e são.

– Quanto tempo você estava aí? – inqueriu corando levemente.

O alfa pigarreou novamente, não deu uma resposta verbal, mas para Stiles já era o suficiente para querer _morrer de vergonha_.

– Na verdade, queria saber mesmo é o porquê de você está aqui? – Insistiu, tentando ignorar o seu embaraço. Já sabia o que pedir para o _papai noel_ , um filtro para a sua boca! Ou mesmo algum tipo de _censura_.

– Eu disse que os alfas têm um bom faro. Apenas te rastreie...

Stiles olhou para os lados. Não havia ninguém ali além deles. Nenhum atendente da loja acompanhava o Alfa, tão pouco a polícia. O que poderia ser um alívio, mas também um alerta...

– Você veio aqui _me matar_? – Concluiu Stiles, assustado.

– Hã? – O alfa franziu o cenho – O que? Não! Por que faria isso?

– Por vingança! Eu roubei sua camisa.

– Roubou? Você não tinha comprado no Brechó?

– Sim, comprei...Mas...

– Eu não mataria alguém por uma camisa. – Garantiu o alfa dando um sorriso, desta vez não era um sorriso do tipo _arrogante_.

Os dois ficaram ali, parados a frente um do outro. Pareciam não saber o que dizer...Bem, o alfa podia não _saber_ , mas Stiles sempre tinha algo a dizer.

– Isso significa que você não está mais irritado comigo? E por que você não estaria? Cara, eu fiquei com sua camisa por dois dias inteiros! _Sua camisa_ , pois mesmo eu tendo a comprado é o seu cheiro que está nela...Enfim... Você deve sentir minimamente furioso. Ou mesmo com nojo.

– Não sinto nada disso. – Garantiu novamente o alfa – Posso ter sentido no começo, mas não agora.

Agora era a vez de Stiles franzir o cenho. Antes que Stiles perguntasse mais sobre o assunto o alfa o interrompeu levantando a mão. Ele estava carregando uma sacola de roupas.

– Oh... – Stiles ainda mirava a trouxa sem saber o que devia dizer em relação a isso.

– Eu iria doá-las para o brechó. Era por isso que estava lá...

– Meu deus! Você não vai mais doá-las, não é? Eu fiz com que seu espírito de _bom samaritano_ fosse destruído! Eu sou mesmo um péssimo ser humano!

O alfa pigarreou, parecia querer conter o riso.

– Eu ia doá-las, mas agora pretendo dá-las a você.

– A mim? – Stiles apontou para si mesmo.

– Você as quer, não é mesmo?

 _Sim._ Pensou, mas respondeu:

– Não. – Fazendo careta.

– Não? – o alfa ergueu as sobrancelhas, claramente descrente daquela negação.

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior, mirou a sacola de roupas. Aquilo era uma tentação.

– E você pretende me dar assim? Do nada?

– Bem, o meu espírito de _bom samaritano_ não foi destruído. – Tentou justificar.

– Eu não sou alguém que precisa de sua caridade. – Ômegas não rosnam, mas Stiles estava quase alcançando essa façanha.

– Então... Devo entregá-las ao brechó? Assim, você poderia...

– Eu nunca mais vou voltar naquela loja.

Agora o alfa parecia perdido. Ele realmente queria dar aquelas roupas para o Stiles? Mas, por quê? Não fazia sentido... Mas, a verdade era que o ômega não estava muito interessado em saber os motivos do alfa.

Stiles vasculhou os bolsos, freneticamente.

– Aha! – Exclamou com entusiasmo.

Se aproximou do alfa e enfiou algo que no meio de seu rosto.

– O que é isso?

Stiles não respondeu, pegou a sacola de roupas e novamente fugiu. Não foi um roubo. Tão pouco foi uma caridade. Afinal, ele tinha pagado por aquilo! Foi uma transação comercial honesta e nem um pouco estranha!

Viva ao capitalismo!

~***~

Uma nota de cinco dólares e um ticket de desconto em uma cafeteria. Essa eram as únicas coisas que recebera do _ômega misterioso que tinha "roubado" a sua camisa_.

E agora meio que _roubou_ sua trouxa de roupas.

– Nem mesmo um nome... – Sussurrou vendo o rapaz escapar por uma ruela lateral. Poderia tê-lo interceptado. Podia, mas preferiu não iniciar uma caçada...Ainda mais por não conseguir entender suas próprias atitudes.

– O que eu estou fazendo? – Levou a mão a testa, massageando o espaço entre as sobrancelhas. Acabara de dar suas roupas para um total estranho...

– Malditos instintos...

~***~

– É impressão minha ou você está mais feio do que o normal?

– Bom dia para você também, Jackson. – Stiles não estava de bom humor, e chegar ao escritório sendo recebido por seu arqui-inimigo não era a forma ideal de começar o dia.

– Stiles... O que ocorreu? – Scott perguntou, com preocupação.

Stiles realmente não devia estar com um bom aspecto. O calo em sua testa somado com as orelhas por debaixo dos olhos, não deviam lhe conferir uma cara saudável.

– Meu dia anterior foi meio agitado... – Confessou sentando-se em sua cadeira.

–Agitado? Como? Assistindo pornô até tarde para compensar a solidão. – Sugeriu Jackson com um sorriso provocador.

– Eu não tenho os mesmos hobbies que você, Jackie. – Piscou Stiles para um agora corado Jackson.

– Você não tem nem ideia de como são os meus hobbies...

– Pelo contrário, meu caro Whittemore, eu tenho sim uma ideia sobre eles. Imagino que você fica treinado beijo com o seu reflexo no espelho. Afinal, você é o _cara_ mais narcisista que eu conheço. Em outras palavras, só você aguenta você mesmo. Um perfeito casal!

– Stiles... – Jackson não rosnou, afinal ele era um _beta_. Mas a cara que o outro estava fazendo muito era semelhante a um alfa furioso pronto para atacar.

– Er... – Scott pigarreou, interrompendo a possível briga – Jackson, por que você está aqui?

– Vocês dois deviam me agradecer. – Começou a falar Whittemore, ignorando o rolar de olhos de Stiles – Tenho informações interessantes a fornecer a vocês, meus dois perdedores favoritos.

– Além de narcisista é fofoqueiro também. – Comentou Stiles em um sussurro.

– O que disse, Stilinski?

– Eu disse que você também é meu _perdedor favorito_ , Jackie. – Falou isso mandando um beijinho para o beta.

– Que tipo de informações? – Quis saber McCall.

– Um consultor foi contratado para nos ajudar na campanha publicitária.

– Um consultor? A chefe acha que não somos capazes de cumprir a meta? – Stiles questionou com indignação.

– Bem, essa campanha é muito importante para a empresa. Digo, é a primeira _grande_ campanha que nos comprometemos. Se falharmos não só será ruim financeiramente como ficaremos _sujos_ no mercado. – disse Scott em seu tom conciliador.

– Mesmo assim... – Resmungou o ômega, não querendo admitir que eles precisavam de ajuda. Se o consultor vier era provável que _roubasse_ para si toda a glória, caso conseguisse terminar a campanha a tempo e de acordo com o gosto do cliente.

– Ele está chegando hoje! – continuou a fofocar, Jackson – Deve chegar a qualquer minuto...

– Vou precisar de cafeína para isso. – Anunciou Stiles se levantando para buscar o glorioso e santificado líquido escuro. Muitas coisas tinham acontecido. Coisas que Stiles ainda estava tentando processar.

Mesmo usando uma nova camisa do _alfa misterioso_ , mesmo o cheiro o acalmando. Mesmo assim, se sentia irritado com seus próprios instintos.

– Maldito sistema Alfa-Beta-Ômega _._ – Resmungou chegando à _copa_ , pronto para apaziguar o seu dia com um café quentinho e gostoso.

– Com licença. Você poderia me informar aonde fica a diretoria? – Alguém falou as costas de Stiles, o fazendo sobressaltar.

Nesse momento, várias coisas ocorreram:

Stiles se virou, só para deixar cair a caneca de café que tinha em mãos.

O café espirrou no desconhecido, que praguejou devido a temperatura alta do líquido.

Stiles, de forma desesperada, tentou limpar o café das roupas (que pareciam bastante caras) do desconhecido, declamando uma lista de desculpas.

Só então Stiles notou que o desconhecido não era _tão desconhecido_ assim. Reconhecia aquela voz grossa. Aqueles músculos esculturais. Aquela barba por fazer. Aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis.

– Merda... – sussurrou meio abobado.

– Oi... – Sorriu _alfa misterioso dono da camisa azul_. 


	3. O alfa da camisa Azul.

Naquele momento Stiles começou a notar algumas coisas pertinentes a sua situação. Coisas importantes que deviam ter sido notadas antes do corpo do ômega começar a agir de forma automática. Que coisas seriam essas? Para começar tentar limpar alguém logo após derramar nele café superquente é algo educado e altruísta de se fazer, ainda mais quando esse mesmo líquido pode gerar queimaduras! Logo, não devia ter nada errado pertinente a ação de Stiles a não ser o fato do local aonde o ômega estava limpado. Para ser mais direto era a _virilha_ , mais precisamente no espaço mais abaixo. Um local sensível que não deveria ser tocado por mãos indevidas pois além de ser um ato grosseiro poderiam desencadear um processo por assédio sexual!

Pois é... Stiles não pensou duas vezes em enxugar o local (por ser um indivíduo educado e altruísta! Deve-se enfatizar isso). Esfregando com entusiasmo, para evitar que manchas se tornassem permanente na calça que parecia evidentemente cara. Pois é... Talvez ele devesse parar de esfregar. Tipo, agora...

A qualquer momento....

Mas a sua mente estava distraída, primeiramente por estar começando a distinguir quem era a pobre alma que havia sido alvo do seu café infernal. Primeiro seu nariz fez questão de alertar sobre o _cheiro_ e depois seus olhos reconheceram o rosto. Era o alfa _dono da camisa azul_!

– Merda... – sussurrou meio abobado.

A mente de Stiles persistiu no estado abobado. Isso porque ao invés de se preocupar com o que estava fazendo (nota: esfregar com um guardanapo as partes intimas do alfa) decidiu focar em um fato totalmente irrelevante: Como o alfa ficava lindo usando um terno. Lógico que a versão dele usando uma jaqueta de couro era bem mais interessante, contudo, a versão CEO era igualmente tentadora.

– Oi... – Sorriu o alfa, seu rosto estava levemente corado. Talvez um pouco ofegante. Suas pupilas estavam dilatando.

– Talvez... – Pigarreou, com dificuldade de falar – Seria interessante você parar. Digo, o café não manchou tanto as minhas calças.

– Ah... – Stiles abaixou o olhar. Mais precisamente, viu o movimento de suas mãos. Aonde suas mãos estavam. Então, a impacto da realidade o atingiu com um soco no rosto – Merda!

Se afastou, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

– E-eu...Eu... – Calma Stiles, não entre pânico. Você está sendo só um _cara_ educado e altruísta. Sua ação não deveria ser enquadrada na categoria de pervertida – Você poderia ter se queimado! Eu normalmente bebo café ao nível de temperatura de um vulcão em ebulição! Por isso, eu...

– Eu agradeço a sua iniciativa de salvar a minha calça e ...Minhas _partes_. Aprecio profundamente. – O alfa continuou a sorrir e também a ajeitar as suas referidas calças, Stiles não pode deixar de notar que um volume avantajado tinha se desenvolvido nelas. Sua boca salivou. Ok, essa ação poderia ser sim enquadrada na categoria pervertida.

 _Foco, Stiles Stilinski_. Lembrou sua racionalidade, sobrepondo seus desejos carnais.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Demandou saber – Você me rastreou de novo? Mudou de ideia quanto a tentativa de assassinato?

– Realmente eu não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia que eu quero _matá-lo_... Eu não sou um stalker. – Respondeu o alfa – Ainda mais, te rastrear, no momento, pode ser uma tarefa difícil.

– Ora, e por quê? Não foi você que se vangloriou sobre a habilidade olfativa dos alfas? – provocou.

Um baixo rosnado foi ouvido do alfa. Um rosnado que fez um gostoso calafrio percorrer a espinha de Stiles.

– Porque agora você cheira mais a mim do que a você mesmo. – Sussurrou mirando o ômega com um olhar indecifrável.

– V-você me deu as roupas...Obvio que eu iria vesti-las. – Sussurrou nervoso, em sua defesa.

– Hum... – Assentiu o alfa, deixando Stiles confuso. Na verdade, toda aquela interação o estava deixando confuso e sexualmente frustrado!

Os dois ficaram ali, se encarando. O alfa parecia que iria falar algo, mas foi interrompido com a chegada de mais uma pessoa naquele cubículo que deveria ser a _copa_ da empresa.

– Derek Hale! – Falou a mulher com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto – Onde você estava? Fiquei procurando feito louca pela empresa

– Malia Tate. – Acenou o alfa, ou melhor, Derek – Eu estava procurando o seu escritório.

– Sei... – A mulher de cabelos castanhos claros, amarrados em um coque, mirou de forma intensa Derek e depois Stiles. Parecia que Malia assistia uma partida de ping-pong, ora focando no Hale ora no Stilinski, algo que estava deixando Stiles particularmente ansioso. E por que seria isso? Várias razões, uma delas seria o fato de Malia ser sua chefe, ou melhor, a dona da empresa de publicidade. Outra razão seria pertinente a condição de Alfa...Malia era Alfa e como tal podia detectar muito bem, pelo olfato, o que poderia estar ocorrendo ali.

Não que estivesse ocorrendo algo. Bem, Stiles não podia negar que tinha _alisado_ de forma nada sutil o órgão genital de Derek, lógico que não diretamente (eles ainda estavam vestidos, era algo que era necessário frisar) e também não de forma intencional! Ademais, sua chefe nunca iria saber sobre essa experiência constrangedora, a não ser que Derek fofocasse para ela. Além disso, havia o fato de estar cheirando ao Hale, por estar vestindo uma de suas camisas. Pois bem...Malia Tate podia concluir muitas coisas a partir dessa observação olfativa.

– Vejo que já conhece meu subordinado, Stiles Stilinski. – Disse ela depois de longos minutos de silêncio e troca de olhares.

– O seu nome é Stiles Stilinski? De verdade? – Inqueriu Derek claramente descrente.

– Stiles é um apelido...Meu nome é meio difícil de pronunciar. Muitas consoantes, poucas vogais...E por que você está achando estranho? Acredito que Stiles Stilinski é um nome bastante _estiloso_.

– Se você diz... – Sorriu o Hale, dando os ombros – Parece combinar com você.

– Devo levar considerar isso um elogio ou uma crítica?

Malia pigarreou, interrompendo a conversa/briga do alfa e ômega.

– Você não sabia o nome dele? – Malia interpôs erguendo as sobrancelhas em sinal de desaprovação e surpresa. Havia uma implicação naquela questão que Stiles sobre traduzir muito bem... _Você está íntimo de um ômega o suficiente para deixar sua marca sensorial (cheiro) nele, mas sequer sabe o seu nome?_ Em uma sociedade a qual o cheiro define muitas coisas, esse tipo de ação não era comum de ocorrer. Um Alfa e um ômega tomam muito cuidado em não _marcar_ pessoas aleatórias, pois poderia sinalizar algo totalmente errado. Tipo, seria embaraçoso explicar para o seu marido o fato de você estar fedendo a outro alfa, simplesmente por você ter trocado um amigável aperto de mão com um conhecido. Havia formas de se evitar esses deslizes sociais... E claramente Stiles e Derek não estavam _nem aí_ para isso!

– Er... Nos já nos esbarramos por aí. – Explicou Stiles de forma sucinta.

– Esbarram é? – Malia fez uma expressão descrente muito similar ao que Derek fizera momentos atrás, isso podia ser um indício que aqueles dois eram parentes?

– Pois é. Esbarrar no sentindo de colidir. Metaforicamente falando. Não que eu tenha me jogado nele ou vice-versa... – Sim, Stiles sabia que aquilo era uma péssima explicação, mas tinha que fazer algo. Não podia ficar apenas calado e esperando que sua chefa tirasse as mais ridículas conclusões. O ômega lançou um olhar suplicante para Derek, afinal precisava de ajuda! E eles estavam juntos naquela _confusão_!

– É... – Complementou Derek, muito eloquente – Nós nos esbarramos. Uma vez ou outra.

– Entendo. – Malia comentou, claramente não acreditando naquele absurdo.

– Já que vocês "se esbarraram" e não se preocuparam em fazer a justa apresentação, tomarei a iniciativa nesse quesito – Disse Tate – Stiles, esse é meu primo Derek Hale. Ele irá nos ajudar na campanha publicitária.

Stiles não sabia se devia agradecer ou maldizer o seu destino. O alfa que estava fazendo a sua vida uma verdadeira loucura estava bem ali e iria ser seu colega de trabalho? Como iria ser capaz de conviver com ele depois de ter feito tantas coisas _estranhas_ e _embaraçosas_? Pelo menos, parecia que o tal de Derek Hale não se importava muito com essas coisas. O que em si despertava uma curiosidade no ômega. Por que Derek não estava se opondo? Demonstrando desprezo ou mesmo chamando a polícia?

– Derek, como você já deve saber, é meu empregado. Stiles Stilinski é um dos publicitários que está trabalhando no nosso Grande e Importante projeto! Logo, o fato de vocês dois terem se _esbarrado_ é até algo bom de ocorrer...Afinal, irão trabalhar juntos nesse mês de dezembro.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Stiles. – O alfa ofereceu a sua mão, todo amigável. O ômega observou todo aquele gesto com desconfiança.

– Er...Eu digo o mesmo, senhor Hale. – Com relutância aceitou a mão.

– Senhor? Pode me chamar de Derek.

– Se você é primo da chefinha e será nosso consultor, isso te faz ser meu superior, logo informalidades não seriam apreciadas... – Stiles teve que interromper o seu tagarelar sobre profissionalismo, pois o olhar que o alfa Derek lhe lançava o fez perder o foco. Parecia que o Hale estava se comunicando com o olhar. E ele dizia:

_Você está falando sério? Depois de "pegar" minhas roupas e massagear meu órgão, você irá me tratar como essas coisas não tivessem acontecido? Como que não fossemos íntimos? Acho que já passamos do ponto do tratamento distante relegado a simples desconhecidos._

Ok. Talvez o olhar do Derek não dissesse tantas coisas assim, mas dava a impressão clara de que o Alfa não estava gostando daquele papo de formalidades, logo deixou margem para Stiles interpretar. E Stiles tinha uma imaginação bastante fértil para _interpretar_.

– Ok...Derek. – Disse, por fim. Era a primeira vez que falava o nome do alfa. Não sova estranho ao ser pronunciado, pelo contrário, parecia simplesmente natural. O alfa da camisa azul por fim tinha um nome próprio...E Stiles gostava desse nome.

– Derek. – Pronunciou novamente, testando a sonoridade dos fonemas.

Derek o observava com bastante atenção, até mesmo soltou um rosnado, baixo mais o suficiente intenso para Stiles ouvir e se sobressaltar.

– Quanto tempo vocês dois pretendem continuar assim? – exigiu saber a sua chefa.

– Assim como? – questionou Stiles confuso.

Ela não respondeu, apenas fitou a dupla de idiotas que tinha a sua frente, mais precisamente seus olhos focavam em um ponto em particular.

Stiles seguiu o olhar de Malia para sua mão.

– Ohh... – Deu uma risada nervosa. Stiles ainda segurava a mão de Derek em um eterno "aperto de mão". Na verdade, os dois estavam segurando (um ao outro) e nem ao menos tinham notado.

– Desculpe. – Disse Derek libertando a mão do ômega, com bastante hesitação.

Malia levou a mão a testa como estivesse sentindo a vinda de uma grande dor de cabeça.

~***~

– Deixa eu ver se entendi... – Começou a falar Scott enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de rosquinha açucarada – O Alfa dono da camisa que você roubo é o nosso tão esperado consultor.

– Eu não roubei... – falou indignado Stiles – Eu comprei! E não só a camisa, como também as outras roupas. Foi uma transação comercial honesta e legal.

– Outras roupas? – McCall deixou cair a rosquinha sobre a mesa, surpreso.

Stiles pegou a referida rosquinha, não iria desperdiçar a comida. Ainda mais, segunda a lei dos 10 segundos, o alimento não estaria contaminado por germes, logo podia comer com toda tranquilidade.

– Ah. Talvez eu tenha esquecido de mencionar isso. Ontem, esse alfa da camisa azul, digo, Derek, me "vendeu" mais roupas. – Explicou.

– Espera aí... Ele te vendeu roupas sujas por livre espontânea vontade? Ele é o que? Traficante de _cheiro_?

– E isso existe?

– Eu não sei se existe, mas...Um alfa pode muito bem utilizar o seu cheiro como um produto. Digo, muitos ômegas se sentem atraídos por alfas devido aos ferormônios que eles emanam e vice-versa. Não me admiraria que alguém tenha pensando em transformar a sua essência em algo a ser comercializado. – Ponderou Scott.

– Viva ao capitalismo.

– Stiles, eu estou falando sério!

– Não acho que ele seja um _traficante_. Na verdade, ele iria me dar as roupas dele. Eu que insisti no pagamento...

– Hã? Ele iria dar? M-mas...Por que?

– Eu não sei. – Admitiu Stiles lambendo os dedos açucarados.

– Você sabe que isso significa, Stiles? Ele estaria _marcado_ você! – Scott falou com preocupação.

– Me marcado? Um alfa bonitão como ele _marcando_ a mim? Scott não sonha... – Stilinski rolou os olhos com aquela possibilidade.

– Mas, como você está agindo e...Como ele está agindo...Me parece muito com as etapas de um ritual de corte.

– Scott...Que antiquado. Hoje em dia Alfas, Betas ou Ômegas não fazem esse ritual arcaico. Por isso temos o Tinder ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Scott soltou um rosnado. Seu amigo podia ser _bem_ cabeça dura! Ainda mais, quando teimava em não aceitar determinados conceitos. O cortejo feito por um alfa para o ômega poderia não ser algo comum atualmente, mas isso não significava que não existia. Ainda mais, quando um alfa e um ômega são compatíveis, seus instintos despertam comportamentos ancestrais... Stiles parecia ignorar essa verdade.

Scott iria tentar dar mais conselhos, mas o bater na porta do escritório o interrompeu. Logo um homem desconhecido adentrou. McCall logo sentiu a pressão sobre si, algo normal de acontecer quando encontrava outro alfa _dominante_. Sim, Scott sabia que na hierarquia dentro os Alfas, ele ocuparia a última posição, mas isso não significava que era confortável sentir o efeito dos ferormônios de um outro alfa suprimindo os seus.

– Derek? O que foi? – Inqueriu Stiles – Você se perdeu de novo?

 _Oh! O cheiro! É o mesmo cheiro que sinto vindo do Stiles..._ Concluiu McCall, mirando com mais atenção o suposto alfa que estaria cortejando (talvez de forma inconsciente) o seu melhor amigo.

– Eu não me perdi. – Resmungou o tal Derek – Eu tinha que vir aqui.

Falando isso lançou um olhar nada amistoso para o Scott. O rapaz, por sua vez, engoliu em seco.

– Aqui? Como assim? – Insistiu Stilinski.

– Malia disse que devo trabalhar aqui...Com vocês.

Derek falou isso dando um sorriso, que deve estar encantando Stiles, já que o ômega logo correspondeu todo contente e até mesmo um pouco rubro. Contudo, Scott pode detectar muito bem o _cheiro_ que emanava do Alfa. Havia um claro aviso:

_Não se aproxime. Ele é meu._

_Se você tentar se aproximar, irei arrancar sua jugular com os meus dentes._

Ok. Talvez o seu cheiro não estivesse _falando_ exatamente isso. Mas o pânico que Scott sentia no momento era o suficiente para preencher o vazio deixado pelo odor mortífero que Derek agora emanava.

– Eu tenho uma namorada! – Gritou Scott, em total desespero.

– Hã? Scott...Você ficou louco? Ninguém quer saber do seu romance platônico com a Alison... – Provocou Stiles dando uma risadinha.

– Não é platônico. Nós estamos quase namorando de verdade. Só preciso fazer o pedido formal...

– É namoro ou casamento? E você pretende pedir a "mão" dela para quem? O pai dela? Aquele cara que te odeia? Ou a mãe que _também_ te odeia?

Scott soltou um choramingo, que mais parecia um ganido.

– Stiles...Isso machuca!

– Aqui! De dou um pouco da minha rosquinha para você.

– Essa é a minha rosquinha! Você a roubou!

– Você a deixou cair! Você conhece a regra: caiu no chão é de quem quiser!

– Que regra é essa? E nem caiu no chão, foi na mesa! Na minha mesa!

– Detalhes, detalhes...Esse é a realidade do sistema neo-liberal, meu amigo! Nada é justo!

– Do que você está falando? – Rosnou frustrado.

– Hum... – Derek que observava tudo parecia menos mortífero. O que Scott interpretou como um sinal de que ele estava livre. Por enquanto...


	4. O ritual de Corte

Scott conhecia Stiles desde que eles eram ainda bebês. Cresceram lado a lado. Esse fato conferiu certas vantagens ao jovem Alfa, como conhecer muito bem o seu melhor amigo ômega. Sabia muito bem, por exemplo, como Stiles poderia ser obstinado ao ponto de não ver oque era obvio. Nesse caso, era o fato de estar sendo cortejado. Isso estava associado a outra característica intrínseca de Stiles...Sua necessidade de ser _pôr para baixo_. Sempre achando não tinha o valor suficiente para ter um destino digno de um protagonista de algum romance água-com-açúcar.

O ritual de corte praticado, normalmente entre alfas e ômegas, era constituído de determinados elementos e esses podiam ser muito bem identificados na relação compartilhada pelos dois cabeças duras: Stiles e Derek. Scott resolveu citar alguns desses elementos:

 _O alfa deve demonstrar o seu interesse ao ômega lhe oferecendo presentes_.

Scott analisava algumas planilhas quando o som de passos pesados foi ouvido se aproximando de seu escritório. Em seguida, a porta foi aberta e um muito irritado Stiles adentrou. Se sentou em sua cadeira com uma estranha lentidão, massageando as nádegas e emitindo gemidos de dor. Isso só deixou Scott mais intrigado ou até mesmo receoso por descobrir a verdade por trás de tudo aquilo. Debatendo internamente sobre como deveria reagir, por fim a curiosidade sobrepôs ao temor da verdade, por isso ele perguntou:

– Manhã ruim?

– Manhã ruim? O que poderia estar errado? Afinal, estamos na época natalina! Tudo é perfeito com seus pinheiros, papais noeis, veadinhos e _neve_. – Disse cheio de sarcasmo.

– Er...

– Neve...O símbolo mágico do inverno! Toda branquinha...Fofinha...Quem ela está querendo enganar? Essa mesma manhã esse símbolo natalino tentou me matar!

– A neve? – McCall franziu o cenho, algumas vezes começava duvidar da sanidade mental de seu melhor amigo.

– Sim, Scott! A neve! Nevou ontem à noite, por causa disso escorreguei enquanto estava vindo para cá. Neve idiota! As pessoas se iludem quando a inocência da neve! Ela é na verdade um instrumento maligno destinado a causar acidentes fatais! Aposto que ela nem foi criado por Deus e sim pelo próprio satanás! Neve do demônio!

– Nossa...Espero que você esteja bem.

– Eu quase quebrei a minha bunda com a queda! – Revelou, dramático.

– Ah... Então foi isso... Que bom. – Suspirou aliviado.

– Que bom? Você não me ouviu? Minha bunda quase morreu! Já imaginou o que aconteceria se os ossos da minha bacia tivessem quebrado? Iriam colocar um gesso...Tipo, na forma de cueca!

Scott tentou não rir, mas estava falhando indubitavelmente.

– Não acredita no estado crítico que meu bumbum se encontra?

– Eu...Não duvido disso.

Stiles se levantou, com certa dificuldade, e se aproximou de McCall. Se virou e apontou para o seu traseiro.

– Toque.

– Eu não vou tocar na sua bunda, Stiles!

– Toque para você ver como ela está inchada! Aposto que está inflamada!

– Mesmo assim, não vou tocar! Digo, como irei saber se ela está inchada ou não...

– Ora, só comparar como a minha bunda estava ontem para como ela está agora!

– Eu não reparo na sua bunda, Stiles! Céus! Não acredito que estamos tendo essa discussão!

E para completar a situação _embaraçosa_ Derek Hale acabou por entrar no escritório. Scott sentiu calafrios, pois não sabia ao certo o que o outro alfa tinha ouvido, mas sabia que a posição em que se encontravam era deveras comprometedora. Afinal, Stiles estava praticamente empinando sua _suposta bunda machucada_ para Scott.

O rosnado emitido por Derek só foi um alerta para McCall: sua vida estava em perigo!

– Eu...Eu... – Não sabia nem o que dizer. Como explicar aquela situação? Pelo menos, agora Stiles parecia um pouco envergonhado.

– Bom dia. – Saudou Derek em um tom por demais formal.

Por alguns segundos ninguém falou nada. Mas isso só durou alguns segundos...

– Minha bunda quase quebrou hoje cedo por causa da neve maligna. – Explicou Stiles, de forma concisa.

– Sério? – Derek ficou seu olhar na _parte_ lesionada. Nem tentou ocultar que estava analisando com bastante atenção o traseiro do ômega. Scott se sentiu muito desconfortável ao presenciar aquilo...

– Realmente parece mais inchada. – Concluiu.

– Viu? – Stiles encarou Scott triunfante – E para completar meu dia nada divertido...

Stilinski apontou para Derek.

– Estou sem cafeína! Pois, alguém quebrou minha caneca ontem. – Revelou em um tom acusativo.

 _Isso explica muita coisa_ , analisou Scott, _Stiles sem sua dose sagrada de café se tornava duas vezes mais dramático e irritadiço._

– A caneca era uma das minhas favoritas e não sou o tipo de cara que bebe café em copinhos plásticos! Pois usando esses copinhos estamos matando os seres marítimos com toda a poluição e tal... Não quero ser assombrando pelo fantasma de tartarugas assassinadas pelo o copo que usei! Já imaginou acordar com uma tartaruga engasgada sobre o seu peito? Não deve ser uma visão nada bonita!

 _Viu? Dramático_.

– Eu não te assustei de propósito. Só queria fazer uma pergunta. – Explicou o Hale, não parecendo ofendido pela acusação.

Stiles cruzou os braços diante do peito, claramente chateado. Ele estava até fazendo biquinho.

– Mesmo não estando errado, desejo compensar pela a perda de sua caneca. – Nisso o Hlale retirou algo de sua bolsa. Era uma nova caneca.

– É para mim? – Stiles inqueriu, já avançando para pegar o presente – Nossa...Eu não imaginei que você faria isso...

Derek não falou mais nada, apenas assentiu satisfeito por Stiles ter aceitado o seu _presente_. O ômega estava tão contente com a caneca nova que nem reparou o olhar lançado por Scott. Derek tinha não só dado suas roupas para Stiles, sem pedir nada em troca (mesmo que tenha aquela falsa transação comercial que Stilinski gostava de enfatizar), como também oferecido um presente. Aquilo era parte de um ritual de corte! Derek estava consciente de suas ações? E Stiles? Ele sabia que aceitar tais presentes era uma forma de perpetuar o ritual?

Scott não tinha a resposta para essas perguntas, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: estava segurando vela!

* * *

_O Alfa tem que mostrar seu valor como provedor ao ômega._

– Estou com tanta fome que comeria essa mesa...

Scott tentou ignorar os lamentos do seu melhor amigo.

– Essa mesa realmente parece ser apetitosa...

Tentou ignorar, mas era difícil fazer isso quando esse referido amigo estava sentado na mesa a sua frente tentava lamber a mesa.

– Stiles, se você está com tanta fome assim, por que não vai a cantina?

Stiles soltou um grande suspiro.

– Diversas razões. Primeiro, a cantina me parece tão distante agora... Estou tão confortável aqui, sentando em minha cadeira, na frente do meu computador...Ter que me levantar, andar, esperar em uma fila...Tudo isso parece demais!

– Em outros palavras você está com preguiça de ir comer? Mesmo estando morrendo de fome?

– Exato. Viu como a minha vida é complexa e difícil?

Agora era a vez de Scott soltar um suspiro.

– Se isso é uma forma de me convencer em ir lá comprar a _sua_ comida e trazer para cá, pode esquecer.

Stiles levou a mão ao coração.

– Como pode fazer isso comigo? Não sente pena do seu amigo? Meu estomago está ao ponto de se tornar um canibal! Ele irá estourar seu suco gástrico sobre minhas vísceras e começar a digerir. Eu serei consumido por mim mesmo para satisfazer a minha fome colossal!

McCall soltou uma risada descrente.

– Isso não fisiologicamente possível.

– Quem disse?

– A ciência, Stiles.

– A ciência nunca foi algo divertida, cheio leis e _matemática_. Vou acabar aderindo aos terraplanistas e os antivacinas. Aposto que _eles_ teriam empatia com o meu desespero e iriam comprar o meu lanche!

Scott rolou os olhos, Stiles não devia ter se tornado um publicitário e sim um ator dramático. Com todo aquele melodrama ele já teria sido indicado ao Oscar.

Só então reparou em uma coisa. Onde estava o Derek? Agora que tinha se acostumado com o cheiro do Alfa, quase esquecia de sua presença, afinal o Hale era demasiado quieto. Sem dúvida, era um ótimo profissional, trabalhando de forma incansável, mas outras vezes ele era bem _estranho_. Tal como agora, desaparecendo e reaparecendo sem ser notado!

– Talvez ele seja meio ninja... – Sussurrou Scott.

– Quem? – Quis saber Stiles.

E a resposta foi respondida sem que Scott sequer abrisse a boca. Derek havia chegado no escritório e ele trazia algo consigo.

O cheiro de carne e queijo invadiu o ar de forma tão abrupta que Scott e Stiles ficaram paralisados. Logo em seguida suas bocas salivaram.

– Oi... – Saudou Derek que fingindo de desentendido, colocou uma sacola de comida sobre a mesa. Movimento esse que foi acompanhado com extremo interesse da parte de Stiles.

– Eu saí para comer algo, mas acho que exagerei na quantidade de comida que comprei... – Começou a dizer enquanto retirada os pacotes contendo hambúrgueres da sacola – Será que você poderia me ajudar a comer essas sobras?

– Lógico! – Respondeu com extrema rapidez, Stiles – Não devemos desperdiçar nada, é minha filosofia. Principalmente comida...E ainda mais quando é de graça.

Scott não acreditou nenhum pouco naquela justificativa por parte de Derek Hale. Primeiro, duvidava que o outro alfa iria comprar tanta comida assim e se ele realmente estava querendo se livrar do excedente, por que só oferecer ao Stiles?

– Ei! Esse cheeseburguer tem picles, além de milho, ervilha e cebola picada! Colocaram até batata-palha! Sem falar que está repleto de molho. Ketchup, mostarda, maionese, barbecue e shoyo. Tipo, é o jeito que como o meu cheeseburguer! – Revelou Stiles maravilhado – Não me diga que você...Derek...

McCall engoliu em seco esperando pela a conclusão de seu amigo.

–...Tem o mesmo _paladar_ estranho que eu? Nossa! Que coincidência.

 _Não! Ele não tem!_ Scott praticamente gritou em seu cérebro, _Derek apenas reparou nos seus gostos e resolveu comprar algo especialmente para você! Ele está te cortejando com comida!_

– Scott... Você não quer um pouco? – Ofereceu Stilinski, alheio ao olhar mortal que o Hale lançava ao outro alfa.

– Er...Acho melhor não. – Disse simplesmente, ainda mais, vendo como o seu amigo se empanturrava, espalhando molho para tudo que lado, o fizera perder o apetite.

E o fato de Derek observar tudo aquilo com um olhar apaixonado fazia que Scott se sentisse ainda mais deslocado naquela estranha situação.

* * *

_Não só o Alfa que participa ativamente no ritual de corte, o ômega também demonstra o seu interesse por meio de sinais de afeto e presentes._

– ...Vocês sabem da última? – Questionou Jackson quando Scott e Stiles estavam na sua pausa para tomar café. O beta chegou sorrateiro e se meteu entre os dois amigos, se sentando entre eles no banco da cantina.

– Boa tarde para você também, Jackson. Como você está? Bem? Ótimo. Pode sentar aqui conosco. Sem problema. Você sempre é bem-vindo. – Falou Stiles em um tom monótono.

Jackson ignorou Stilinski e começou a revelar a última notícia. As vezes Scott se perguntava se precisavam mesmo de _informativos_ que eram encaminhados para todos os funcionários da empresa, afinal Jackson Whittemore parecia cumprir muito bem o seu papel de _buzzfeed_ informal da empresa.

– O novo consultor está chamando bastante atenção.

– Isso não é novidade, trata-se de algo previsível. – Resmungou Stiles – Todos ficam curiosos com caras novas...

– Pode até ser, mas falaram que a Marinne do departamento de relações públicas ofereceu sua cadeira para ele...

– Espera! A famosa cadeira ergométrica, que tem botões para massagem e tudo mais? – Inqueriu Scott surpreso.

– A cadeira que Marinne não deixa ninguém tocar e muito menos sentar. – Sussurrou Stiles, aquela cadeira era lendária e o sonho de consumo de todo empregado confinado a um escritório.

– Essa mesma. Ontem, Marinne a ofereceu para o Derek Hale.

Stiles engoliu em seco. Sentimentos conflitantes o dominavam, em parte sentiu inveja de Derek por conseguir tamanho feito tendo apenas poucos dias de empresa, por outro lado também sentiu extremamente irritado com Marinne.

– E o estagiário, Alois, chega bem cedinho na empresa, só para abrir a porta para o Derek e oferecer para ele rosquinhas quentinhas, recém-saídas do forno.

– Ele nunca ofereceu rosquinhas para mim... – matutou Stiles.

– Pois é. Reformulo o que falei antes, Derek não chama atenção, ele é o centro da atenção. Bem, eu não culpo eles... O Hale tem o seu charme.

Scott parou de beber o seu café, para encarar boquiaberto o seu amigo fofoqueiro. Jackson nunca demonstrou interesse em outro ser vivo (do ponto de vista romântico ou sexual) além dele mesmo (como Stiles gostava tanto de enfatizar). Aquilo era uma grande surpresa, ainda mais tendo em vista que Jackson e todas as pessoas citadas por ele serem _betas_.

Preocupado, o alfa mirou o seu melhor amigo. Stiles mirava a sua caneca, parecendo estar imerso em pensamentos.

– Vocês devem ter reparado que hoje nevou muito. – Continuou falando Jackson – Pois bem, o Derek chegou na empresa repleto de neve! Foi engraçado de ver...

Stiles assentiu lentamente, tinha reparado nisso. Também notou que o casaco do Hale ficou encharcado quando a neve derreteu. O próprio Derek soltou um espirro ou outro no escritório. Não que Stiles estivesse _tão preocupado_ _assim_ com a saúde do alfa. Digo, ele estava sim preocupado, mas isso era porque ele já considerava Derek um _amigo_ , era totalmente normal ficar _preocupado_ com amigos. Tinha até pensando em algo para ajudar Derek... Novamente, não estava agindo estranho, era perfeitamente _normal..._

 _E é normal ter pensamentos eróticos em relação aos seus amigos?_ Sua mente fez questão de perguntar.

 _Eu sempre tive uma imaginação bastante fértil_. Respondeu.

_Você teve esse mesmo tipo de pensamento em relação ao Scott?_

_Deus, não! Isso seria tão errado! Na escala de incesto! Ou algo do tipo! Eca!_

_E com o Jackson? Já pensou nele nuzinho da silva? Em sua cama? O beijando?_

Como resposta começou a engasgar, sentindo ânsia de vomito.

– Você está bem? – Questionou, Scott.

– A minha mente está se revoltando contra mim, me fazendo imaginar o Jackson pelado! – Respondeu – Lógico que não estou bem...Estou traumatizado!

– Como é? – Whittemore franziu o cenho, claramente ofendido.

Stiles ainda estava querendo entender o que sua mente estava tentando lhe dizer. Sim, iria admitir que tivera pensamentos/sonhos/visões nada inocentes em relação ao Derek Hale, mas... Isso era apenas atração sexual...E nada mais, não é?

– Stiles... Jackson disse a Sabrine iria falar com o Derek. – Disse McCall em um tom nervoso – Tipo, daqui a pouco...

– Sabrine? – Stiles sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo. Sabrine era outra ômega da empresa. Ela era o perfeito padrão ômega de ser: delicada e passiva. Ela se vangloriava de conquistar vários alfas e gostava de enfatizar os defeitos de Stiles, ainda mais pelo fato dele ainda estar solteiro.

– Droga! – Stilinski se levantou abruptamente da mesa, assustando os amigos que ali estavam.

Se Sabrine também fosse _flertar_ com o Derek...Qual era a garantia que o alfa não fosse cair nos encantos de uma ômega perfeita?

Sem pensar duas vezes correu. Ignorando os chamados aflitos de Scott.

* * *

– Então, soube que seu casaco ainda está todo encharcado... – A mulher de longos cabelos dourados e estonteantes olhos azulados, sentava com as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa de Derek.

O alfa se controlou para não rosnar. Não gostava que pessoas estranhas invadissem o seu espaço, ainda mais quando aquele pequeno escritório estava tão repleto de cheiros que lhe eram familiares: o seu próprio, o de Stiles e até mesmo o de Scott. Cheiros que o deixavam tranquilo. O cheiro daquela estranha maculou o seu território...

 _Como ela entrou aqui?_ Derek se questionou. Ele tinha apenas saído para ir ao banheiro, enquanto seus colegas tiravam uma de suas incontáveis pausas para o café. Quando retornou ali estava a ômega.

– Eu vim aqui oferecer minha ajuda para esquentá-lo. – Disse ela fazendo questão de se apoiar na mesa, exibindo seus fartos peitos – Eu tenho aqui uma camisa de lã...Eu mesmo tricotei. Aposto que ficará maravilhosa em você. E ainda mais... A camisa está com o meu cheiro.

Ela, então, exibiu uma camisa azul. Sem dúvida parecia ser do tamanho exato de Derek, o que era em si bastante estranho.

– Venha, deixa eu vesti-lo em você! – Disse a ômega, saltando da mesa com o seu casaco. Derek se afastou. Podia sentir o cheiro emanado do tecido e invés de sentir o entorpecimento que sentia com o cheiro de Stiles, começou se sentir enjoado.

Ela era um ômega, mas seu cheiro não o atraia. Na verdade, lhe dava repulsa só imaginar o cheiro dela mesclado ao seu...

– Obrigado pela a oferta, mas não...

– Você precisa vestir primeiro! – Insistiu a mulher – Não pode negar algo sem antes experimentar.

– Eu já disse que n...

– O Derek vai usar o meu cachecol! – Anunciou Stiles assim que adentrou na sala. Paralisando o avanço da ômega e ocasionando um imenso alivio por parte de Derek.

– Seu cachecol... – A garota repetiu as palavras de Stilinski com desprezo. De fato, Stiles exibia um cachecol nas mãos. Derek o tinha visto utilizá-lo diversas vezes desde que começou a trabalhar naquela empresa, pelo visto, além das roupas "doadas" por Derek, aquela peça era única vestimenta de inverno de Stiles.

– Isso mesmo. – Falou Stiles sem muita confiança em sua voz.

– Acha mesmo que o Derek vai usar isso aí? E como _isso_ vai protegê-lo do frio? O casaco dele está todo molhado e esse cachecol só protege o pescoço e olhe lá... Francamente Stiles, você _nem_ sabe cortejar um alfa direito! As vezes acho que você nem seja um ômega de verdade...

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior. Derek sentiu o aroma de frustração emanando do ômega. Aquilo despertou um sentimento de fúria por parte do alfa, mas se controlou para não atacar aquela mulher que além de invadir o seu território teve a audácia de ofender o _seu ômega_. Alfas não são feras irracionais, podia expulsar aquela garota de forma "educada" e fazer claro as suas intenções.

– Obrigado, Stiles. – Falou o Hale pegando o cachecol oferecido. Para o assombro da ômega e deleite de Stiles.

– Espera...Você está me rejeitando? – A mulher piscou os olhos, descrente do que estava presenciando – Você não viu a qualidade da camisa que tricotei?

– Eu já tenho uma camisa azul. – Declarou Derek apontando para Stilinski – E eu já dei para ele.

– Para o Stiles?

– Sim, para o Stiles. Nada mais obvio seria eu aceitar o cachecol oferecido por ele, completando o ritual de corte.

– Ritual de corte?! – Exclamou/Perguntou Stiles – Ai Meu santo Papai noel! Você estava mesmo me cortejando?

Derek rolou os olhos e riu.

– Não ria! Eu...Eu não sabia que você estava me cortejando. Tipo, não com 100% de certeza! Você podia estar sendo cordial...De forma estranha, lógico, mas eu também sou bem _excêntrico_ , então...

– Stiles, eu te dei minha roupa....

– Não foi dada, eu comprei. – Murmurou, teimoso.

– Um Alfa não permitiria que um ômegaandasse por aí com o seu cheiro. Eu te marquei.

– Er... – Stiles não pode negar tal fato. Na verdade, tudo agora fazia sentido. As roupas. A caneca. A comida. Ele estava sendo cortejado e sequer notou...Não admira que Scott ficava sempre o olhando de forma esquisita! Como que dizendo: _Você é idiota ou o que?_

– E agora... – Derek colou o cachecol e sorriu para o ômega que observava com fascinação – Você me marcou...

O Hale inspirou profundamente a peça de roupa, se deliciando com a fragrância, não ocultando o rosnado de aprovação e de excitação.

– Que nojo! – Declarou a ômega saindo do escritório, mas sua presença nem mais era notada pelos amantes.

– Merda! Vem aqui! – Stiles puxou Derek, usando o seu cachecol, fazendo que o alfa se abaixasse e ficasse no mesmo nível que o ômega – Posso te beijar?

Como resposta Derek tomou os lábios de Stiles para si em um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão. Pelo visto, aquele Natal Stiles não só perderia o seu título de solteiro como ganharia um _grande_ e _sexy_ presente só para si. 


	5. O cio!

Ganhara o perfeito presente de Natal. E olha que ele nem tinha sido um _bom menino_. Pelo menos era como Stiles avaliava a sua conduta. Ora, ele mesmo tinha, naquele mesmo mês, "roubado" uma camisa azul de um brechó. Logico que _roubar_ seria um termo demasiado forte, mesmo existindo uma troca de dinheiro no processo, não podia ocultar a _ilegalidade_. Bem que não se arrependia de seu ato! Pois, foi esse ato que levou a essa maravilhosa consequência que agora estava experimentando...

– Obrigado papai Noel... – agradeceu a Stiles interrompendo o beijo acalorado.

Derek não pode conter o riso com aquela "declaração", Stiles sempre o surpreendia, na verdade era aquela característica imprevisível que o atraiu quando conheceu o ômega.

– Devo ficar com ciúmes? – Sussurrou o alfa detendo um sorriso nos lábios. Quem o conhece sabe o quão raro era ele sorrir, mas ao lado de Stiles essa expressão naturalmente ocorria. Quiçá as velhas lendas envolvendo _almas gêmeas_ fossem realidades...O seu parceiro predestinado fazia ressaltar suas melhores qualidades além de o fazer sentir _completo_. As inseguranças e temores passados minguavam em seu íntimo, sendo substituído por uma sensação de segurança e bem-estar.

– Ciúmes? Do _bom velhinho_? Derek...Posso gostar de _caras_ mais velhos, mas não tão _velhos assim_! – Disse o ômega dando um sorriso que fazia o coração do Hale acelerar subitamente.

– Só estou agradecendo ao velho _garoto propaganda da Coca-cola_ por ter me dado esse presentão... – Explicou fazendo um gesto com as mãos para indicar Derek como um todo.

– Acho que devo agradecê-lo também. – Comentou o alfa deixando seus olhos vagarem pelo corpo de Stilinski. O ômega, por sua vez, corou dos pés a cabeça.

– Vamos esquecer um pouco o Papai Noel...Sim? Nada romântico mencionar criaturas místicas natalinas, além de ser totalmente brochante... – Comentou Stiles, entrelaçando seus braços por trás do pescoço do Alfa – E somos adultos e não criancinhas. O que significa que devemos nos _divertir_ de forma adequada! Sem censura e mais _oba-oba_!

– Hum... – Derek soltou um resmungou em concordância, deixou sua testa encostar na do afoito Stilinski, evitando o beijo que claramente o ômega estava querendo.

– Stiles... – O Alfa se afastou deixando Stiles ainda mais irritado.

– O que foi? – Inqueriu fazendo biquinho.

– Você está um pouco quente...

– Hum? Isso é uma cantada? Eu sei que sou quente, baby! – Piscou Stiles.

– Não...Quero dizer, literalmente. Sua temperatura corporal está acima do normal. – Falou Derek claramente preocupado. Tinha colocado a mão sobre a testa suada e avermelhada de Stiles.

– Oh... – Stilinski começou a notar que também estava ofegante. O coração batia forte em seu peito. E ainda mais, havia a sensação esquisita que estava tendo bem no meio de sua bundo... Uma sensação úmida...

– AH! Não pode ser! – Exclamou o ômega finalmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo – Mas...Não pode ser possível...Eu só tenho _isso_ uma vez em cada três meses! Tipo, eu já tive _isso_ esse mês! Não faz sentindo!

– Isso? Isso o que? – Agora Derek não está preocupado e sim alarmado.

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior, se o Hale não tivesse aflito com a situação acharia que tal gesto era por demais sedutor.

– Cio... – Revelou Stiles em um sussurro praticamente inaudível.

– Oh... – Derek farejou o ar entorno deles. Sim, podia detectar o cheiro agridoce característico de Stiles, mas agora sua essência estava ainda mais forte. Tamanha era essa força que estava começando afetá-lo. Seus pensamentos estavam ficando arrastados, logo sua mente só irá focar em uma coisa: satisfazer o _seu_ ômega.

– Bem... – Pigarreou, tentando controlar a própria excitação e manter a racionalidade – Você deveria ir para a casa... Posso avisar a minha prima sobre a sua ausência.

– Ir para casa? Você quer dizer sozinho? – A sugestão parecia ser uma ofensa para Stiles Stilinski.

– Stiles... O Cio é uma situação delicada e intima. Sendo eu um Alfa, não seria apropriado para...

O ômega colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios do Alfa o fazendo silenciar momentaneamente.

– Como disse antes, meu Cio só acontece uma vez a cada três meses. E como explicar que o meu Cio vir justamente agora? – Questionou o rapaz. Derek estava tentando, com muito esforço se concentrar nas palavras do outro, mas sua mente insistia em se distrair com as bochechas avermelhadas de Stiles. Seus lábios úmidos e entreabertos. Seus olhos castanhos cujas pupilas aos poucos dilatavam. E o cheiro? Era quase enlouquecedor.

– Sabe quem é o culpado por eu estar sentindo o que sinto agora?

Derek merecia um prêmio por não investir e tomar aquela lasciva boca para si, ao invés disso negou lentamente com a cabeça.

– A sua presença... Toda essa história do ritual de corte... Mexeu com meus hormônios!

– Desculpe...

– Não se desculpe! – Sorriu Stiles – Sabe quantos Cios eu tive que passar sozinho? Sabe como doloroso é ficar esses dias sem me satisfazer...Sem ter um grande membro _Alfa_ dentro de mim? Me preenchendo por completo. Nenhum _brinquedo sexual_ substitui o calor e o prazer da carne...

Derek rosnou, suas mãos seguravam de forma possessiva a cintura de Stiles, por baixo das camadas de roupa.

– Stiles... Você pode não saber o que está insinuando...O Cio. Os instintos. Hormônios. Tudo isso pode estar mexendo com a sua cabeça, fazendo pensar que...

– Que eu te quero, Derek Hale? – Interrompeu Stilinski segurando o rosto do Alfa entre suas mãos trêmulas – Acho que esses últimos dias não são o suficiente para demonstrar o quanto te quero? Sim, tudo pode ter começado com o cheiro. Um instinto. Mas, isso só foi o ponta pé inicial para que possamos nos encontrar...Nos conhecer e...Bem...Mais que droga, Derek! Será que tenho que me confessar aqui e agora? Que estou apaixonado por você! Que desejo que passe o meu Cio comigo! Pois bem...É isso que quero!

Stiles notou que o outro estava meio que paralisado, será que sua declaração causou um curto circuito na mente do Alfa?

– E sendo você o meu presente de Natal...E tenho todo o direito de desembrulhar o meu presente e usufruí-lo, não é mesmo? – Comentou com um sorriso sedutor, uma de suas mãos abandonou o rosto de Derek, percorreu seu pescoço, peitoral, abdômen. Alcançou a aba da calça, desceu rumo a virilha...Encontrou uma grande protuberância. Um relevo que Stiles fez questão de acariciar.

– Ainda não é Natal... – Sussurrou Derek, sua voz estava rouca de desejo.

– O tempo que iremos ficar reclusos durante o meu Cio, iremos ficar bastante ocupados até a chegada das _festas_. Ao menos que tenha outros planos para a ocasião.

– Nenhum plano. – Falou, as palavras mais pareciam rosnados do que _palavras_ de fato.

– Então... – Stiles lambeu os lábios – Minha casa é próxima daqui... Melhor corremos senão....

Derek não deixou que Stiles terminasse sua fala. Ele colocou o ômega sobre o seu ombro, tal como ele fosse um saco de batatas. Com uma das pernas, praticamente arrombou a porta do escritório e a passos rápidos percorreu o corredor rumo a satisfação de seus desejos.

* * *

Humanos podiam ser tal como um carro de fórmula 1? Ou o personagem Flash? A resposta correta seria _não_ , mas Stiles podia argumentar que tal resposta não levava em conta o quão rápido podia um alfa percorrer o espaço em um curto período de tempo quando estivesse bastante motivado. E qual seria a melhor motivação de um Alfa? Um ômega no cio.

Stiles sequer tivera tempo para distinguir a paisagem a sua volta, tamanha era a rapidez que Derek o carregava pelas calçadas, atropelando as pessoas e ignorando os xingamentos. Em outro momento Stiles poderia pensar em ficar embaraçado com toda aquela situação, mas agora só se importava em apontar para a direção certo o seu esfomeado Alfa.

Ao chegarem em seu apartamento, Stiles ainda tinha a consciência o suficiente para abrir a porta. Se não fizesse isso, era bem provável que Derek a tivesse arrombado.

Já no interior de seu lar...Stiles foi jogado de encontro a parede do minúsculo hall de entrada e sua boca foi atacada por um selvagem beijo. Derek praticamente o devorava, não que Stiles oferecesse muita resistência, pelo contrário, abria mais a boca permitindo que a língua do Alfa penetrasse mais afundo em sua boca.

Seu corpo tremia de excitação. Suas pernas mal se aguentavam em pé. Suas mãos se agarravam nos braços de Derek Hale, buscando apoio. O Alfa, mesmo entregue a necessidade de satisfazer seus anseios, percebeu a instabilidade do _seu_ ômega...

– Der... – Stiles percebeu que o outro interrompeu o inflamado beijo. Já iria reclamar quando sentiu as fortes mãos do Alfa envolvendo a sua cintura e, subitamente, o elevando do solo.

– Derek! – Exclamou, surpreso.

– Entrelace suas pernas. – Esse foi o comando e Stiles não hesitou em cumprir. Normalmente não era tão submisso assim, mas não podia negar seus próprios desejos...

Stiles entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do Hale. Tal ato permitiu que sua ereção ainda cativa as suas calças, roçasse no rígido abdômen de Derek. Aquele simples toque já era inesquecível, de modo que Stiles começou a movimentar o quadril, aumentando o atrito e o prazer que ele provocava.

– Stiles... – Rosnou Derek, se deliciando observando aquela cena: o ômega se esfregando, demonstrando o quanto estava excitado e o quanto o desejava. Como resposta Derek tomou os lábios do outro, suas mãos habilmente posicionaram o quadril de Stiles, direcionando seus movimentos para um local mais abaixo.

– Ah... – O gemido abafado pelos lábios foi ouvido. Quadris agora se colidiam, Stiles pode sentir pela a segunda vez naquele dia, a excitação de Derek. Os membros colidiam, a fricção da roupa, causava tamanho bem-estar e prazer que Stiles estava prestes a gozar.

Os dois continuaram ali, naquela dança apaixonada. Não demorou para que Stiles soltasse um grito de puro jubilo, gozando com tamanho impacto que por alguns segundos sua visão foi tomada por uma imensidão branca e brilhante. Seu cérebro deve ter queimado algum fusível...

– Esse foi o melhor orgasmo que já tive... – Confessou, ofegante.

– E só estamos começando. – Sussurrou Derek no ouvido do outro, fazendo com que esse sentisse um gostoso calafrio – E garanto que irá ter mais orgasmos...Um melhor que o outro...

E para por em prática as suas promessas, Derek enfiou sua mão por dentro das calças de Stiles. Agarrando possessivamente as nádegas do rapaz.

– Estamos com muitas roupas... – Notou o menor rebolando, sem pudor, sobre as mãos do Alfa.

– Hum...A tradição diz que devemos esperar até o Natal para desembrulhar o presente. – Parecia que ainda não estava consumido totalmente pelos instintos, afinal, ainda tinha _forças_ para provocar.

Stiles praticamente rosnou, algo que não era característico do perfil de um ômega.

– Derek, querido, espero que você não esteja querendo dizer que tenho que esperar três dias para ter o seu _pau_ dentro de mim. Que devemos nos contentar no _esfrega-esfrega_ sem nenhum contato direto! Esqueceu que estou no cio? Isso significa que tenho exigências que devem ser cumpridas!

O Alfa tentou realmente se manter sério diante do furioso ômega.

– Exigências? – Inqueriu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Sim, isso inclui um Derek bastante nu em minha cama e um Stiles igualmente nu, cavalgando sobre o que é seu de direito...O pênis Alfa!

Derek engoliu em seco, tentando não imaginar a cena, mas era inútil, sua mente já estava totalmente tomada pelo anseio de satisfazer aquele _ômega necessitado_.

– Falando assim...Até parece que você só gosta de mim por causa do meu avantajado membro, característico dos Alfas, do que por minha personalidade cativante.

Stiles o encarou, havia tamanha seriedade naquele olhar que Derek praticamente se arrependeu de tê-lo provocado tanto.

– Eu gosto de você por ser você. Quero dizer, por ser Derek Hale. Ser um Alfa só facilitou para que nós nos encontrássemos com maior facilidade...Seu cheiro pode ter despertado algo instintivo em mim, mas _sentimentos profundos_ não são alimentados somente por uma paixão e desejo carnal. Não... Eu realmente gosto de você pelo o que você é... E...Ser um Alfa só deu umas vantagens a mais, como ter um tremendo de um PAU!

Derek riu, novamente Stiles o surpreendeu. Como não se apaixonar por um ômega como aquele?

– Fico lisonjeado.

– E quer saber? Talvez tudo isso seja propaganda enganosa...Esse negócio sobre os Alfas e seus _pintos_. Só outra forma de inflar ainda mais o ego...Como o negócio do olfato. Quiçá todo esse tamanho de músculos de vocês, resulte em um minúsculo...

Derek o beijou fazendo calar aquele ridículo tagarelar.

– Vou fazer você tirar as suas dúvidas quanto essa questão... – Falando isso levou consigo Stiles pelo pequeno apartamento, não demorou para encontrar a cama e a visão da mesma fez a excitação de Derek atingir níveis alarmantes. Não era só a cama em si, mas o que estava sobre ela: _todas as roupas que Derek Hale tinha dado a Stiles Stilinski._

As roupas estavam arrumadas de modo que parecia que Stiles tinha construído um verdadeiro _ninho_. O cheiro do Alfa estava impregnado nas cobertas...

Com um rosnado possessivo e satisfeito, Derek lançou o ômega sobre a cama.

Stiles soltou um gemido de satisfação. E sua satisfação só aumentou quando o Hale começou a se despir. Finalmente poderia ver a fonte de suas fantasias sexuais das últimas semanas, em carne e osso.

E _quanto carne..._

Stiles lambeu os lábios.

– Pensei que era para nós dois ficarmos nus...Não era esse o plano? – Comentou Derek já se desfazendo de suas calças.

Stiles deu um gritinho. Daquele tipo _feliz_ que mais parecia um miado de um gato. Essa era sua forma de expressar o que estava deslumbrando diante de si.

– Não era propaganda enganosa.

Derek sorriu de forma bem feroz. O seu pênis grosso, pre-gozo escorrendo de sua cabeça de coloração escurecida pelo rígido e longo membro.

– Não era. – Respondeu com certo orgulho.

– E você não está usando cueca.

– Está reclamando em relação a isso?

– Pelo santo Panetone, não! – Meio sem jeito e por demais apressado, Stiles também se despiu. Quando tirou as calças percebeu que elas estavam molhadas.

– Droga... – Resmungou embaraçado, aquilo não foi resultado de seu gozar anterior e sim por consequências do Cio. Lubrificação natural...Aquilo poderia ser um grande inconveniente.

Derek não parecia se sentir _enojado_ com a cena, pelo contrário. Avançou sobre o ômega, ficando entre as suas pernas e o puxou para si.

– Der...

– Cheira tão bem... – O Hale se abaixou, ficando o seu rosto de encontro a virilha de Stiles. Ali inspirou fundo. Stiles sentiu o corar se alastrar por seu rosto.

Derek acariciou a coxa de Stiles, deixando que sua mão se direcionasse, com lentidão, até o seu sexo. Contudo, fez questão de desviar do pênis túrgido do ômega, passando por trás do seu saco escrotal, indo em direção a entrada rosada de Stiles. O líquido viscoso ali se concentrava, praticamente gotejando da entrada. Derek passou os dedos no local e, para a surpresa de Stilinski, o levou a boca, provando.

– Der! Não...

– Delicioso. – Sentenciou Derek Hale, lambendo os lábios.

Aquilo fez o coração de Stiles descompassar. Na verdade, o ômega temia que tivesse uma parada cardíaca, ainda mais quando Derek resolveu abocanhar o seu membro.

– Ahh! Santa Uvas passas! – Sentir aquela boca quente sobre o seu pênis era enlouquecedor. Derek chupava e mordiscava, movimentava sua cabeça, levando Stiles a êxtase.

– N-não...Assim...Irei gozar... – Alertou, em meio a gemidos de prazer. Suas mãos, massageando os cabelos negros de Derek, incentivavam as suas atividades. Não demorou para que ocorresse o que Stiles já tinha previsto, gozou.

Derek sugou até a última gota do líquido vertido por Stiles em sua boca. Mamou o membro até que ele nada mais podia lhe oferecer.

Stiles soluçava, lágrimas de prazer rolavam de sua face.

– Der...

O Hale tomou os lábios do ômega, fazendo com que esse provasse seu próprio sêmen. Stiles não sabia que tal ato podia ser tão erótico. O beijo foi lento, línguas se entrelaçavam, dando tempo de saborear o gosto agre.

Mesmo tendo gozado duas vezes, Stiles podia sentir que a rigidez de seu membro não tinha sido desfeita, pelo contrário, parecia que sua excitação tinha só aumentado. Esse era o efeito glorioso do _Cio_.

– Por favor... – Stiles não era do tipo de suplicar, mas não podia evitar. Só a boca e o toque de Derek Hale não era o suficiente, tinha que ter mais – Quero você em mim... Por favor...

Derek rosnou. Em seus olhos não mais se podia distinguir a íris, já que sua pupila dilatada tomara a maior parte do espaço. O cheiro de Stiles parecia um potente afrodisíaco, deturpando seus sentidos e sua mente. Não podia negar o pedido do _seu_ ômega.

– Stiles... – Sua voz estava tão rouca, perdendo até traços humanos e se equiparando a um dialeto animalesco.

Posicionou o seu membro na entrada.

– Tão lindo... Todo molhado para mim... – Comentou enquanto forçava sua dilatada cabeça que, com facilidade, adentrou na úmida e quente "caverna".

– AHH! – Stiles gritou.

Derek continuou a sua investida, penetrando ainda mais o seu membro naquela deliciosa cavidade. Stilinski sentiu a pressão aumentado cada vez mais. Nada se comparava a tensão que sentia em seu baixo ventre. Estava cheio e Derek ainda não tinha terminado de enfiar todo o seu _Alfa pênis_ dentro de si.

– Santo Peru Natalino... – Murmurou Stiles, sentido que por fim Derek o tinha penetrado por completo. Que sensação maravilhosa. Seu corpo tremia de puro prazer. Sua mente tinha virado geleia...Nenhum pensamento racional era produzido a não ser a _necessidade_ de sentir mais e ter mais.

– Der... – Sua voz tinha um tom de súplica. Pedia, apesar de não ter palavras para formular o _pedido_.

O Alfa compreendeu, pois logo retirou o seu membro do interior do menor, só para enfiá-lo em uma estocada só.

Stiles gritou, a sensação era indescritível. Derek não parou, nem dera tempo para que o ômega se acostumasse, pois começou a se movimentar. Saindo e entrando em uma velocidade cada vez maior.

Suor escorria pelos músculos tensionados de Derek. Suas mãos seguravam as longas pernas de Stiles para cima, fazendo com que as mesmas se apoiassem nos largos ombros do Alfa. O ângulo foi otimizado, as estocadas se tornavam mais profundas.

A próstata de Stiles não era só massageada era acertada com estocadas precisas. Gritava de prazer. O nome de Derek era dito tal como uma prece.

O tempo tinha perdido sentindo. O único sentido era a conexão que existia entre eles. A colisão dos corpos. Os gemidos. Os beijos.

– Ahh...Eu...N... – Era difícil emitir palavras inteligíveis, mas tinha que avisar que estava chegando ao seu limite. Derek o respondeu com um grunhido nada humano. Aquilo só era ainda mais excitante.

Os movimentos se tornavam mais erráticos. Selvagens. A cama balançava e a cabeceira colidia com a parede. Rachaduras surgiam, mas nada disso interrompia a ação frenética dos amantes.

– DEREK! – Stiles gritou em êxtase, sua costa arqueou em um espasmo de prazer. Tinha chegado seu ápice, ejaculou com tamanha intensidade que parecia que sua _alma_ estava deixando o seu corpo através do seu membro.

Mais alguns estocadas brutais foram o suficiente para Derek alcançar seu próprio limiar. Derramou seu gozo no interior de Stiles, preenchendo com seu líquido quente. Mesmo ainda conectados, parte do sêmen escorria da entrada, transbordando da cavidade do ômega.

Derek caiu sobre o Stiles só para receber uma leve cotovelada do mesmo.

– O que está fazendo? – Exigiu saber o rapaz.

O Alfa não respondeu, estava exausto.

– Só estamos começando. – Sorriu o ômega de forma lasciva – Ainda não cheguei ao meu limite...

Falou isso rebolando sobre o membro que ainda persistia dentro de si.

– Stiles... – Gemeu Hale. Nem tivera tempo de se recuperar, mas já sentia uma nova ereção se formando.

– O Cio só está começando...

* * *

Três dias de puro sexo. Derek nem conseguia acreditar como tinham sobrevivido aquele tipo de maratona. Tinha certeza de que perdera alguns quilos, mas valera a pena. Também tinha que agradecer ao Scott que tivera a bondade de trazer suprimentos durante todo aquele período. Scott realmente era um bom amigo, Derek devia tratá-lo melhor...

Aquele era o primeiro dia que saíra do apartamento, o frescor do inverno renovou suas energias. Ao retornar, com as mãos cheias de sacolas de compras foi recebido por um sonolento Stiles. O rapaz, por fim, tinha dormido (ou melhor, desmaiado), com o membro de Derek ainda dentro de si. Mesmo adormecido, o ômega ainda queria continuar... O Cio era algo assustador e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. Derek não sabia muito bem como definir a experiência que acabara de vivenciar, mas sabia que se Stiles permitisse, iria acompanhá-lo no próximo Cio...

– Onde você estava... – Choramingou Stiles, tentando se levantar da cama, mas caindo de joelhos no chão. Suas pernas pareciam gelatinas. O ômega vestia a camisa azul do Hale que cobria pouco do seu corpo. Derek tentou não prestar muita atenção nisso, afinal, não sabia se seu _alfa pênis_ iria aguentar mais _atividades recreativas_. Iria colocar o seu _membro_ de férias, por um tempo.

– Estou paraplégico! – Continuou a choramingar.

Derek apenas riu.

– Não é nada legal tirar sarro de um deficiente! – Acusou Stilinski.

– Isso é só temporário. – Garantiu o Alfa indo para perto do seu irritado ômega – Trouxe presentes...

Stiles observou a quantidade de sacolas que Derek colocou ao seu redor. Sua curiosidade fez com que investigasse o conteúdo daqueles _referidos presentes_.

– Árvore de Natal? Enfeites? Isso é um Peru? Panetone? Nossa...

– Hoje é Natal, achei que devíamos ter a nossa ceia e enfeitar o seu apartamento...Digo, caso você queira.

Stiles deu uma olhada ao seu redor, sabia que seu apartamento era desprovido de qualquer coisa supérflua, afinal _não tinha dinheiro para isso_! Nem tinha um forno descente...Nem mesmo uma TV... Sentiu um pouco de vergonha de seu humilde lar.

– Você realmente quer passar o Natal aqui? Aposto que você deve ter uma casa maior...E tipo...Mais bonita...

Derek sorriu, dando um leve beijo na testa do ômega.

– Aqui é perfeito, pois é aqui que é o seu _Lar_. Eu tenho sim um apartamento, mas eu o aluguei para vir trabalhar aqui, entretanto, não tenho nenhum vínculo afetivo com ele, ao contrário com esse local aqui. E para falar a verdade, o que realmente quero é passar as festas com você...

Stiles sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais forte com aquela simples declaração. Derek realmente o havia escolhido, apesar de tudo.

– Feliz Natal... – O ômega puxou o Alfa pela gola da camisa, iria beijá-lo, mas nada seria tão simples para Stiles Stilinski, pois nesse exato momento sua barriga resolveu se manifestar. O ronco de fome pareceu ecoar pelo apartamento.

Derek riu e deu um selinho nos lábios de Stiles.

– Feliz Natal. – Sussurrou – O que você deseja de café da manhã?

– Que tal pizza? Pedimos pizza ontem, não é? Podemos comê-la!

– De café da manhã?

– Pizza fria é o melhor café da manhã, não sabia?

– Certo... – Concordou, já estava se acostumando com os _gostos_ do seu ômega.

– E vamos assistir todos aqueles filmes açucarados da temática de Natal! Vamos fazer uma maratona! – Stiles parecia bem animado, mesmo que não conseguisse se levantar do chão...

– E depois filmes de terror de Natal!

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Sério?

– Aham! Isso irá nos fazer entrar no espírito natalino!

Derek riu, não podia negar que aquele _planejamento_ de Natal lhe parecia bem interessante.

Aquele seria apenas o primeiro de muitos Natais que iriam compartilhar juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Especial de Natal, costumo escrever sempre uma história para comemorar o fim do ano. Escolhi o tema Omegaverse (para quem não sabe posso explicar, mas estou com preguiça de escrever uma longa explicação aqui! Recomendo então a leitura de uma outra história minha que faço essa explicação - Exame Ômega).  
> Sterek e Ômegaverse? Melhor combinação não há!!  
> Enfim, essa história é um presente aos leitores, espero que se divirtam, terá quatro a cinco capítulos, ok?


End file.
